Changes
by Shontiachaosmaster
Summary: In a Mobius where humans and Anthros live together in a , kind of peace, there is a doctor wanting to destroy that. Dr. Eggman's created a special device, but he needs test subjects. When things go wrong new and blue heroes must team up and stop the Doc


**Author note: My last story wasn't obviously…um, well, liked, I'll make a story based on something that I like more that Warriors, and that is, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I know I changed some things so they do go with sonic but I don't care! It's my version, so it will have lots of unofficial stuff in it, and it also contains some Fleetway, so it's half and , any who, this story does have one or two OC so if you don't like OC characters then I suggest that you leave, for those that are staying, ENJOY!**

**Shontia H.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Chapter one: Captured**

On the planet Mobius, there are two main species, one are the original species known as Anthros. Anthros are animal-human creatures that look like animals, but act similar to humans. The other species is fairly new to Mobius, and those are the Humans. Although Humans and Anthros have lived together on Mobius for a few years, not all get along very well. While many do not get along, there are others who enjoy the Anthros, and even may be friends. There is one human though that will become more than just friends.

Deep inside I small forested area two young girls are running and shouting, but not for the reason you may think.

"You're too slow!" one girl taunted with a familiar taunt over her shoulder. She was a bit short for 18. Her hair was dirty blond with hints of natural brown streaks. Covering her torso was a black T-shirt with a red tank top over top. On her legs were baggy slightly muddy blue jeans while on her feet were grey shoes with a red streak starting from the top of the shoe ending at the toe.

"At least I'm not obsessed!" the other replied, slightly out of breath. She was a bit taller than the other girl and a few months younger only just recently turning 18. Her hair was a bit longer and a dark brown with blond streaks. She wore a black T-shirt with a dark blue dragon and engulfed by flames design on it. Her pants were also blue jeans, but were less baggy with black and white shoes on, similar to the other girls.

The first girl had a cocky grin plastered on her face from the remark, normally a warning she was going to do something crazy, just like her role model. She shifted her direction toward a small pond while picking up speed.

"Shontia what the hell are you doing! You're going to fall in!" the second girl shouted. Shontia didn't slow down at all, her smile just grew as she got closer to the pond, now at full speed. She reached the pond, but instead of falling in she leaped, pushing off the edge of the pond, along her speed, making her leap even farther. Behind her she could hear her friend mutter a curse, seeing Shontia doing 1 too many crazy stunts, not surprised.

Shontia just made it to the other side of the pond, almost falling in before catching her balance. When she was sure she had her balance she twisted are and shouted, "Take that Amber, I made it with a drop touchin me!" she put her arms on her hips grinning proudly.

Amber crossed the pond by hopping stones and stood beside Shontia. She sighed, "Shontia, you're too much like Sonic for my liking,"

Shontia gave her a playful glare, "What's wrong with Sonic?"

"What's wrong with Sonic is-"

_CRASH_

Both Shontia and Amber gasped and twisted toward the other side of the pond where the crash came from. There were lights flashing between the tree, and another crash.

"What was that?" Amber breathed, still staring in the same direction.

"It sounded like a tree falling…wait, LOOK!" Shontia pointed to a light getting closer, crashing through the trees. As it came closer a familiar laughter rang throughout the forest.

"What the…" Amber just stared as the light got closer and closer and the laugh got louder and louder. Shontia then realized who and what it was. Her eyes widened while she thanked herself for watching all those new reports.

"RUN!" She grabbed Ambers' hand, spun around, and dashed off. Thankfully the trees weren't so thick in that area of the woods, but that also meant the pursuer could catch them quicker. They had to go somewhere thick and hide, but where?

"What's going on? Who's chasing us?" Amber yelled, stumbling from running so fast and from Shontias' tight grip.

Shontia didn't want to answer, not until they got somewhere safe. Amber continued to shout for some answers while the chaser slowly got closer. Shontias' dark brown eyes scanned the forest for some cover while trying to avoid tripping. She caught a glimpse of a small crack in a rock wall, small enough that he wouldn't reach them, but big enough for both to fit.

"This way!" They changed direction so fast that Amber almost tripped over her own feet. Unfortunately that made them slow down a bit. When Shontia saw the shadow of the chaser she sped up and darted into the makeshift cave along with Amber. They crawled in deep enough to be out of reach and sight.

"Now that we're safe-" "For now"Shontia butted in quickly. "Fine, safe for now, WHO THE HELL WAS CHASING US!" Amber yelled, her voice slightly echoing from the small space. Shontia cupped her hand over Ambers' mouth and listened for any noise outside. She could just hear the soft 'hum' of an engine slowly drift away. He was gone.

She slowly took her hand of Ambers' mouth and sigh of relief.

"That my good friend was none other than Dr, Eggman himself." Amber just stared wide eyed and jaw dropped. Shontia reached over and closed her mouth. Amber realized then what she looked like and shook her head. She grabbed Shontias' shoulders and shook her while whisper yelling, "Why the hell was he chasing us?" She took her hands of Shontias' shoulders noticing how dizzy she looked. Shontia shook her head to clear it then answered with a shrug.

After waiting for a few minutes both stepped out into the clearing. They both looked around at the damage. They noticed that whatever Eggman was in was big enough to knock a few trees. Shontia turned and looked around closely. She noticed that the only path of damage caused by Eggman was where they came from, there was nothing showing that he left. Not even broken branches.

"Amber, we need to get back-" _POP CRASH _"EEK!" Shontia spun around to see Amber trapped in a net hanging down from Eggmans' hovercraft.

The hovercraft was fairly large with two plane type wings on the side, probably for balance and easy turning. It was a metallic grey with a white and white stripe circling around the egg shaped- of course- body and a patch of red- not blood! - on the bottom. Two small cannons were located on the bottom, emerging from an opened hole underneath. One cannon was holding the now imprisoned Amber. She realized that the cannons were used for capturing and not used as deadly weapons. The other cannon however was about to fire, aiming straight at-

"OH SHIT!" Shontia leaped out the way of an open net. She landed with a roll and looked up in time to see another net. Again she leaped out of the way but landed cornered near the same wall the both of them were hiding in.

"Well, well, looks like I have you know." Eggman grinned about to push the cannons' fire button. Shontia had to think fast, she had to think of some way to distract him while she thought up a quick plan. He was just about to shoot before-

"WAIT!" Shontia yelled. This luckily stopped Eggman before he fired. "What is it? Now she really had to think. _But what to say? _Then she got it, not much, but she knew it'd get him talking. "Why are you capturing us?" She demanded.

She calmed down I little seeing Eggman was about to speak. "Well, aren't we a demanding one? Very well," He began. To Shontias' disappointment the explanation was shorter than expected. "You see, I have a new device that I wanted to test out, but to test it, I needed 1 or 2 test subjects, and that's where you come in,"

Shontia was about to run for it when he unexpectedly fired a small laser at the wall behind her. The forced of the blast sent her flying a fair way landing hard on solid ground. She heard the faint laughter of Eggman, the yell of surprise from Amber, then nothing else.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**AN: DONE! Finally to X3 that was longer than expected! Sorry for those that expected something perfect, but this is it! I'd say it's far better than my other one, probably because of practice and I just enjoy this subject more. DON'T EXPECT DEADLINES!!! I'm not good with keeping those! Just know that there's more to come no matter how hard the comments are! And also, I didn't discontinue the other story because of the comments, but because I just didn't like the story. SO HA!! And one final thing, NO STEALING!!!**

**Shontia H.**


End file.
